poohfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Winnie the Pooh characters
Here is a list of all the characters from Winnie-the-Pooh movies, books, television shows and comic strip. Major Characters This is a list of characters that have made an appearance in every or most Pooh movies, books, and TV shows. Pooh Main Article: Pooh The central character is Winnie-the-Pooh, Pooh, or Pooh Bear. He is nice, caring, but not very smart and he gets stuck alot and were's a red shirt. Despite his lack of brains, he's friends with Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Gopher, Owl, Kanga and Roo, but his very best friends are Christopher Robin and Piglet. He was voiced by Sterling Holloway in the Many Adventures of Winnie-the-Pooh, Hal Smith in A Day of Eeyore and Welcome of Pooh Corner and Jim Cummings\ from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh on. Piglet Main Article: Piglet Pooh's best friend, he is the smallest and most timid of all the characters. Despite this, he commonly overcomes his fears and has possibly the biggest heart of all. Though commonly mistaken to be female, Piglet is male. He is voiced by John Fiedler since the first Pooh film. When Fiedler died on June 25th 2005, he is replaced by Travis Oates, who currently voices Piglet in My Friends Tigger & Pooh. Tigger Main Article: Tigger Pooh's bouncy, exuberant and fun-loving friend, he commonly bounces everybody he comes close to, eveen if his friends don't want it. He has a friendly rivalry with Rabbit. His friends include Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, Owl, Christopher Robin and Kanga, but his best friend might be Roo. He is voiced by Paul Winchell in The Many Adventures of Winnie-the-Pooh, The New Adventures of Winnie-the-Pooh (most episodes), and Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin and is recently voiced by Jim Cummings, who also voices Pooh, from The Tigger Movie on. (Note: Cummings also vocied Tigger in some New Adventures of Winnie-the-Pooh episodes) Rabbit Main Article: Rabbit The resident gardener of the Hundred Acre Wood is also the most frustrated of tall the characters. Rabbit is constantly angry and frustrated, but despite this, he shows great friendship with Pooh and the Hundred Acre Wood characters. He is voiced by Junius Matthews in the original movie, Will Ryan in A Day For Eeyore as well as Welcome to Pooh Corner and Ken Sansom from The New Adventures of Winnie-the-pooh on. He is, however, voiced by Tom Kenny in Winnie-the-Pooh (2011 film). Eeyore Main Article: Eeyore Eeyore is the sad, depressed donkey that is stuffed with sawdust. Despite him being gloomy almost all the time, he is shown to have great compassion, even making Rabbit's "useless seed" sprout just by giving it a little love. He is voiced by Ralph Wright in the original movie and Peter Cullen from The New Adventures of Winnie-the-Pooh on. Owl Main Article: Owl Owl is a wise, wimbag owl who time after time tells stories about one of his many relatives, like Uncle Torbit. Despit his smarts and wisdom, he sometimes believes and even falls for Pooh's less-than-bright ideas. He is voiced by Hal Smith from the original movie to Pooh's Grand Adventure. From The Book of Pooh to Piglet's Big Movie, he is voiced by Andre Stojka. In Winnie-the-Pooh (2011 film), he is voiced by Craig Ferguson. !List of Winnie the Pooh characters